Question: First consider the expression for: Take the quantity of $-2$ times $x$ and add $-3$. Now select the answer that matches the following: the sum of $-6$ and the product of $9$ and that expression
Explanation: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $-2$ times $x$ $-2 \times x = \color{orange}{-2x}$ What does adding $-3$ to $-2x$ do? $-2x$ $ - 3$ What is the product of $9$ times that expression $9 \times (-2x - 3) = \color{orange}{9(-2x-3)}$ What is the sum of $-6$ and $\color{orange}{9(-2x-3)}$ $9(-2x-3)$ $ - 6$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $9(-2x-3)-6$.